


I Love Otik's Bar

by fereality



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereality/pseuds/fereality
Summary: Tas singing a song about his home away from home.





	I Love Otik's Bar

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonlance or the characters with in. I also don't own the song I parodied here, so please don't be mad.

"I Love Otik's Bar" by Tobias Kithkin  
As Tas was walking down the road one day he started singing as song a wandering bard sang the last time he was at The Inn Of The Last Home visiting Caramon & Tika.

_We got kender; we got knights;_  
clerics with the sight.  
An' we got Caramon; we got Raistlin;  
An' we got, Tanis Half-Elven.  
And Sturm Brightblade likes to dress up A Knight:  
Mm, mm, mmm, mmm, mmm, I love Otik's bar." 

_"We got barbarians; we got drinkers;_  
Dwarven smiths and gnomes tinkers.  
An' we got mages; we got fighters;  
Companions and all niters.  
And the veterans talk about their battle scars:  
Mm, mm, mmm, mmm, mmm, I love Otik's bar." 

The Companions line always seems to get to Tas, he misses Tanis's smile and how nice he always was to him. And the way Sturm was always so serious even when told the best jokes.

_"I love Otik's bar_  
It's my kind place.  
Just the smell of his potatoes,  
Puts a big smile on my face.  
It ain't too far; come as you are.  
Mm, mm, mmm, mmm, mmm, I love Otik's bar." 

_"I've seen rangers; we've got assassins;_  
Flint Fireforge and paladins.  
An' we got scribes; lots of bards;  
I've even seen barmaids and wizards.  
And we like to drink our ale from a Tankard:  
Mm, mm, mmm, mmm, mmm, I love Otik's bar, yes I do!" 

Thinking about his friends and how long it would be until he saw them again, along with this song made Tas the tears began to flow, he decided it was probalby best if he finished the song in honor of his friends.

_"I like my pouch (I like my pouch),_  
An' I like Tika, (I like Tika),  
I like to go out to dinner;  
I like a song now and then: 

_But I love Otik's bar,_  
It's my kind place.  
Just going through all the pouches,  
Puts a big smile on my face.  
No cover charge; come as you are.  
Mm, mm, mmm, mmm, mmm, I love Otik's bar.  
Mm, mm, mmm, mmm, mmm, I just love this ol' bar." 

As Tas finished the song as he came to a clearing . He sat down next to a tree and dumped his pouches. As he looked through the pile he realized he could always find memories of his friends in his pouches. This wooden horse was made by Riverwind, and this bracelet used to belong to Goldmoon. (Now how'd he get that?) Here's one of Tika's frying pans and look a Dagger Caramon "lost" in tears were really flowing now so he pulled a Hankie out of the pile with the monogram FF.

"Well I can't be just sitting here waisting time," Tas said to himself, "I've got to hurry if I'm gonna meet up with Palin, Sturm & Tanin before they head out on patrol." and with that he repacked his pouches and continued on down the road toward Solace.


End file.
